


Nobody Gets Left Behind or Forgotten

by loveisallyouneed21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Patrick is a really great boyfriend, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21
Summary: David starts to miss his family and Patrick helps him feel better.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Nobody Gets Left Behind or Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from one of my favorite quotes, “Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”  
> -Lilo and Stitch

The Rose Apothecary is closed every Sunday and Monday, so David decides to go to the motel to hang out with Stevie while Patrick goes to a baseball practice. David follows her as she changes the sheets in each room chatting away. When they get to the two rooms that his family had stayed in, David’s eyes get a little misty and he feels like he has a lump in his throat. When Stevie finishes changing the sheets in his old room that he shared with Alexis he asks Stevie if he can stay for a little. Stevie says sure but he has to be gone by 3 so he’s not there when the guests check in. Stevie moves onto the next room before texting Patrick, “Hey you might want to come to the motel and get your husband.”

As Patrick loads the last of the gear into his car he begins thinking through different scenarios of what is going on with David. Did David get really drunk? Was he injured? Did something trigger his anxiety? As Patrick pulls out of the lot and onto the road he calls Stevie to get more information about what he’s going to be walking into.

Stevie gets a phone call from Patrick, “Hey I’m in my car and I should be there soon. What’s going on?” “He was following me while I was cleaning rooms and when we got to his parents old room and his old room he started to get a little upset. He asked if he could stay in his old room for a little and I said sure as long as he’s out by 3 for check in. I would’ve stayed with him but I’m already running behind schedule and I really need to finish the other rooms before check in.” “Okay, thanks Stevie” “I didn’t lock his door so you should be able to go right in. Sorry but I really have to go back to working.” “Not a problem. Bye Stevie.” “Bye.” 

A few minutes later Patrick pulls up to the motel. He doesn’t want to startle David so he knocks gently on the door before opening it. David is sitting at the table staring at the door that connects the two rooms. David turns to Patrick and whispers, “Hey.” Patrick sits in the chair next to David and reaches out to hold his hand. “Hi honey. How are you?” David tears up again and says, “I’m fine. I was having fun talking with Stevie.” Patrick nods and waits for him to continue. “I don’t know. I just was looking around this room and started to remember. I mean these rooms are gross and cramped.” Patrick chuckles quietly. David grins a little before taking a deep breath. 

“It’s just this tiny space forced my family to get to know each other.” Patrick rubs his thumb back and forth across David’s hand. “Like for the first time in my entire life we were a real family.” A few tears fall down David’s face that he wipes away with the sleeve of his sweater. “Ugh. It’s just like I love them, you know?” Patrick nods his head and says, “Yeah sweetie, I know.” David continues, “Like I miss being within walking distance of seeing my family.” Patrick lifts their hands to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of David’s hand. David’s breathing picks up and he begins crying again. “I just get worried. What if being so far apart makes us go back to the way we were before? Like barely talking and not knowing what’s going on in each other’s lives.” 

Patrick holds both of David’s hands in his and says “Honey I know this is a difficult adjustment, but that’s not going to happen. Your family is not going to go back to the way it was. I’ve seen you with them and there’s way too much love to let that happen.” David bites his lip and nods his head a little. Patrick uses his fingers to gently trace David’s lips, which stops him from biting it. “Do you want to go back home?” David nods again. “Okay love. Let’s say goodbye to Stevie and then we’ll head home.” Patrick pulls David to his feet so he can wrap his arms around him in a tight hug and kisses David softly. Patrick pulls away to look into David’s eyes and says, “I love you.” David smiles softly before replying, “I love you too.” 

After saying goodbye to Stevie they start to drive home. When they get inside David sits on the couch and wraps a blanket around him. Patrick heads into the kitchen and makes two cups of tea. While the water is boiling he pulls out his phone and sends a group message to Alexis and Mr. and Mrs. Rose. “Hey. Hope things are going well. Are you free to Skype with David at some point today? He misses you.” Alexis responds immediately “I can talk after five.” As Patrick pours the hot water into the mugs he hears his phone chime again. “Moira and I can talk after 6:30.” Patrick responds, “How about a group Skype session at 7?” Patrick reaches for the honey and adds some to David’s tea. Alexis replies, “Yes!!!” Shortly after Mr. Rose responds, “Sounds like a great plan to me.” Patrick sends a quick thank you to them before grabbing both cups of tea and joining David on the couch. 

He pulls the blanket over his legs before handing the remote to David. “Why don’t you choose a movie for us to watch.” David smiles before searching through Disney+. He chooses 10 things I hate about you and cuddles into Patrick’s side as the movie begins. As the end credits roll Patrick kisses David’s cheek and says, “I’m going to go start making dinner,” before bringing their empty mugs back to the kitchen. David grabs his book off the table and settles in to start reading. David starts to miss being near Patrick so he puts down his book. 

As he’s walking down the hall he calls out, “Dinner smells amazing.” David comes up behind Patrick and wraps his arms around him, resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder. David’s voice goes soft as he says, “You’re making Beef Noodle Soup?” Patrick stops stirring and turns around to wrap his arms around David. “I am. It’s your favorite right?” David’s mouth quirks up into a little half smile. Patrick loves that smile because it means that David is feeling just a little overwhelmed by Patrick’s affection. “Yes. Yes it is.” Patrick pulls David closer and kisses him tenderly. When they separate Patrick smiles at the light blush dusting David’s cheeks. “I’m going to set the table,” David says quietly. 

They finish dinner and clean up before settling back into the couch. Patrick turns to David and says, “Stay here, I have a surprise for you.” Patrick returns with his laptop and sets it up on the coffee table. David furrows his brow in confusion before asking, “Um what’s going on?” Patrick pulls up Skype and smiles at David. “You are going to spend some time talking with your family.” David tilts his head back and collects himself. He looks at Patrick and says, “You’re the best, but you’re talking with us too, you’re family.” Patrick’s smile gets bigger before replying, “Okay.” 

Patrick calls Mr. and Mrs. Rose first and then adds Alexis to the call. The family chats happily for two hours before deciding to call it a night. They plan on making this a weekly thing before saying goodbye. David turns to Patrick and says “Thank you.” Patrick replies “Of course sweetie.” They both start getting ready for bed before cuddling up under the covers. “I have one more surprise. I think we should start planning a trip to go visit your parents and Alexis.” David’s face lights up and he moves closer to Patrick so he can press little kisses all over his face. David cuddles closer and rests his head on Patrick’s chest. “How did I get so lucky?” David sighs in disbelief. Patrick kisses the top of his head and says, “I ask myself that everyday.”

**Author's Note:**

> 10 things I hate about you is currently streaming on Disney+ if anyone wants to watch it.


End file.
